


sports car

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron being moody, M/M, Robert caring about his car more than Aaron, just smut really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the affair reveal Aaron thinks back to a date where they ended up in Robert's car</p>
            </blockquote>





	sports car

Robert was so drunk he swooned and nearly fell. Aaron, in the right place at the right time, or the wrong place at the wrong time, was there and stepped forward to catch him. ‘Hey. You alright?’ he asked roughly trying to disguise the concern he knew he really shouldn’t be feeling. Robert looked at him with a glazed expression.

‘I need to sleep this off.’ He slurred.

So Aaron helped him into the B&B and up to his room. He watched him, shaking his head as Robert struggled to take off his shoes and then he pulled back the covers for Robert to lay down. He fetched a glass of water, placed it by the bed then turned to go.

‘Don’t leave’ Robert moaned, his eyes closed.

So Aaron sat down next to him his head resting against the bedhead, waiting for him to sleep.

He listened to Robert’s breathing change. As he lay there he thought about previous times they had shared a bed, when they had still been together, although the last time they had made love, it hadn’t actually been in a bed but in the confines of Robert’s sports car.

That particular evening, they had been for a date, if you could call it that, a drink a good few miles away from Emmerdale. When they left to come back, Robert had given the keys to Aaron to drive. Aaron had enjoyed the power of the car in his control, allowing the satisfaction to settle in his shoulders. Robert had watched him smiling.

‘You look sexy,’ he said and reached over to stroke Aaron’s thigh.

‘Oi, enough of that if you care about your car!’ Aaron laughed back at him. ‘Shall I stop somewhere?’

Aaron pulled into the gateway of a field and cut the engine. They felt like teenagers. When they kissed it was for the first time that night and the kiss had one purpose. Within moments they undid belts and zips and reached for each other with longing. Aaron hissed softly as Robert’s hand started to stroke him. He was ready and knew it would be over quickly. But all at once Robert froze and held Aaron’s wrist to stop him, too.

‘I want to be inside you.’  He said.

Aaron raised his eyebrows ‘Ok’ he answered ‘So…, how do we do that?’ There’s not exactly room in here being a sports car ‘n all and I’m not bending over the bonnet for you…well not until the weathers a bit warmer.’

 ‘Come round this side and you can sit on me,’ Robert pushed his tongue to the back of Aaron’s mouth persuasively. ‘You know you want it as much as me.’

So Aaron walked round the car in the dark and then got into the passenger side, lowering himself onto Robert’s lap. Robert pulled him close. He kissed Aaron’s sulky mouth while preparing him with lube then pushed him back on his knee while he slid on a condom. Aaron lowered himself edging down gradually until Robert was completely inside him, and after a moment they moved together with Robert thrusting upwards.  Aaron let out a moan at the intense pleasure of the rhythmic strokes and Robert grinned smugly. ‘Worth it, wasn’t it? Eh?’ His voice had that half laugh half sneer that drove Aaron crazy.

But the sports car was cramped and as they picked up the pace, Aaron’s shoulders, neck and the back of his head kept banging against the roof and all at once Robert was more concerned about the car than Aaron.

‘Lean over more.’ Robert snapped.

‘You… what?’

 ‘Be careful with the car will you!’

‘You are unbelievable.’

Then Robert started fidgeting as he tried to work out how to put the seat on recline. Aaron froze, rolled his eyes skyward and tried to pull off, but Robert kept his hips firmly positioned and refused to allow Aaron to part from him, gripping Aaron’s arms tightly to hold him in place. He glared at Aaron.

‘Don’t ruin it’

‘Me ruin it?’ Aaron spat.

The seat gave way to a recline with a sudden mechanical jerk like a ride on the funfair, and Robert was lowered to a lying position. Aaron looked down at Robert with a startled expression, sighed and started to pull off, the mood ruined, but Robert grabbed at his hair and pulled Aaron down into a fierce kiss.

He growled. ‘Me on top,’ then determinedly shifted Aaron over onto his back.

Robert stared down into Aaron’s blazing eyes while taking Aaron’s cock in his hand and stroking him back to full hardness.  Aaron could feel Robert pulse against his rim and his fingers on his shaft. He heard himself whimper as the pleasure overtook him again. When Robert slowly pushed back all the way inside, Aaron half closed his eyes as he blissed out. He listened to Robert gloat.

‘That’s it. That’s better.’

Aaron watched sweat form on Robert’s forehead, dampening his hair so it clung around his hairline and how he formed dark patches on his shirt. Robert talked, a breathy monologue.

‘Is this good Aaron? You like this? You missed me, huh?’ He panted. ‘I missed you, too, Aaron. You feel so …so… good.’  

Robert leaned down closer, using his teeth to nip against Aaron’s jaw and down onto the neckline of his T-shirt, before arching his back and increasing his speed. Aaron reached for himself and Robert looked down enjoying the view as Aaron started to stroke himself in time to Robert’s thrusts. 

‘Fuck. Your cock is…. so hot. What are you doing to me? Aaron, Aaron…are you ready? I’m ….. I’m coming Aaron, Fu…I’m coming.’

 Aaron came together with Robert. 

They sounded so noisy in the confined space of the car, yet the noise didn’t seem attached to them, just something else happening in the background while Aaron rode wave after wave of his orgasm as it spread through his body. Robert collapsed laughing onto him and they rested open mouth on open mouth, sharing breathing. Aaron could feel Robert’s heart beat racing through the material of his shirt as his chest pressed against him. He thought it was Robert’s heart at least, may be it was his own. It didn’t matter anyway.

They closed their eyes and drifted.

‘I wish we could stay like this.’ Robert said, eventually. Aaron understood. What he really meant was that it was time to leave.

‘Yeah, well, I’m a bit squashed here thank you, and I don’t fancy being woken by a herd of cows and an angry farmer either for that matter.’

‘Suppose your right.’

Robert eased himself backwards opening the car door so they were hit by a blast of chill night air which made Aaron shiver slightly, still reclined naked from the waist down on the passenger seat. Robert backed out and started to clean up. Aaron had to deal with an assault from tissues before he was allowed to move because heaven forbid any stains should get on the car’s expensive vintage upholstery.

‘I’m not doing this again’ Aaron had finally spat at Robert. ‘Here in the car’ he added after a moment just in case, heaven forbid, Robert may have misunderstood.

He was repaid with one of Roberts’ more apologetic kisses given with soft full lips.

After they dressed, Robert slipped into the driver’s seat and started the engine to take them home. Aaron didn’t speak, he didn’t trust himself to speak. This was the part of the evening when he hated Robert the most.

Robert dropped Aaron at the Woolpack.

‘I’ll call you.’ 

As Aaron opened the car door, Robert suddenly held on to his wrist and looked him in the eyes.

‘I … I had a great evening.’ He stuttered.

‘I know.’ Aaron sighed. ‘Me too.’

‘Next time we’ll get away for a night. I’ll book us a hotel. OK?’

‘Yeah. See you’


End file.
